The invention relates to a sole for an athletic shoe having cleats with exchangeable gripping elements of the type having stud-shaped holding elements with an outer surface that has at least one snap-lock device by means of which a gripping element of resilient material may be secured on the stud-shaped holding element. Such an athletic shoe is described in German Patent GM 18 88 123 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,197.
The shoe described in German GM 18 88 123 provides a stud-shaped fastening element of a cleat, which is usually firmly attached to the sole, e.g., by nailing. A pressure dispersion disk is placed between the cleat and the sole. Additionally, exchangeable caps are slipped onto the cleat and locked into engagement with it in a manner increasing the height of the cleat. Such fastening of the caps is by wedging, for example, by tooth-like projections and associated notches in the outer surface of the cleat, or by a central pin. Additionally, the caps are removable with a suitable tool. This design results in a light-weight, low-cost athletic shoe, wherein the leather cleat is protected and the cleat height can easily be varied.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,197 relates to an athletic shoe having a sole into which a riveted fastening member, having an internally threaded bore, is inserted and secured by flanging of the outer edge and simultaneously co-riveting a previously placed pressure dispersion disk. The fastening member, consequently, has to be made of metal. A stud, having a screw shank, is inserted into the interior threaded portion of the holding member. The stud is essentially either of cylindrical shape, having an enlargement at its end, or is of wedge-shaped configuration with an externally increasing radius. This causes the screwed shaft to be weakened in the area of the shoulders, and therefore, presents a greatly increased danger of breakage. The cap forming the actual gripping element is snapped over the stud, whereby the inner wall of the cap is adapted to the outer wall of the stud. Additional disk-like elements which are abrasion resistant can be applied over the cap. Such a cleat assembly has the disadvantage of being costly and the further drawback of the heavy weight of the metal parts, as well as the tendency of the studs to break off easily.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide an athletic shoe sole with exchangeable gripping elements of the foregoing kind, which gripping elements can easily be exchanged in a way that, particularly, prevents a diminished stability of the sole carrying the gripping elements, or damage thereto.
This objective is achieved by the special features of the invention wherein the stud-shaped holding elements have a flange by which they are anchored in the sole with the stud-shaped holding element projecting from the sole at a ground contacting side thereof, wherein the gripping elements are in the form of caps, and wherein the sole is formed with at least one raised area that creates at least one recess coaxially about a respective stud-shaped holding element and into which an open end of a respective gripping element is engaged.
Accordingly, the invention provides for a permanent securing of the gripping elements to the sole. Threading within the sole, and mounting of a special pressure distribution disk are dispensed with. Locally increasing the thickness of the sole not only avoids weakening thereof, but at the same time permits better anchoring of the caps in the recess thus formed and a firmer seating of the caps on the stud-like holding elements.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, or purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.